destinycallstvfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Lyn
Dawn Alexia Lyn is the thirteen year old trouble making total tomboy of the show Destiny Calls. She loves to prank, and has learned to enjoy getting in trouble. She is a tomboy with no girly side at all, and loves to eat junk food. She is portrayed by Laura Bailey. Personality Season 1 Dawn is the 13-year-old sister of Destiny and Dilan, and is the youngest of the Lyn family. She is a total tomboy, and she almost has no girly side. She is very athletic, and is always "in it to win it". She loves to play basketball, and even though she's a little young, she has driven her middle school towards three championships, ever since fifth grade. Now in seventh grade, Dawn has trouble making friends. It's mostly because she is very tough, is a total tomboy, can get aggressive at times, er, always, and she loves to eat. She shares a special relationship with her older brother Dilan, and he's the only thing Dawn really cares about (she literally calls him a thing), even if she doesn't show it. Dilan and Dawn bond over a lot of things, even if they are both extremely different. Dawn thinks Destiny is annoying, and she is often misbehaving at home. She doesn't go out much, because she's usually grounded. History http://destinycallstv.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_Lyn/Season_1?action=edit edit In Her Destiny Calls, Dilan and Dawn are trying to pull another prank on Destiny. But with their mom roaming the halls ever since their last chocolate covered hair prank, they struggle trying to keep it a secret from their mom. In the end, Dahlia discovers their little scheme and grounds them, but she tells Destiny first, which leads to her chasing them around the house. Physical Appearance Dawn has long, brown hair, and brown eyes. She usually just leaves it down, or she ties it in braids to leave it out of the way. She likes to wear jeans, jackets, graphic t-shirts, and sometimes she wears random dresses, but to make it more "her", she wears tennis shoes. Relationships Family [[Destiny Lyn|'Destiny Lyn']] (Older Sister) Although Dilan and Dawn seem to have a much closer relationship than Destiny and Dawn do, they still are pretty close. Dawn and Destiny love pranking each other, and they once bonded while pranking Dilan. Dawn and Destiny are complete opposites, but that doesn't stop them from being sort of friends. Destiny usually embarrasses Dawn on purpose, for example, in one episode, Dawn had her first crush, but just recently she and Dilan had pulled a prank on Destiny, so when she was going to talk to her crush, Destiny came in and embarrassed her right in front of her crush just to get back at her. But they later hugged it out, right after Dawn gave Destiny a great big "foot stomp". (See: Dawn and Destiny) Dilan Lyn (Older Brother) Dawn and Dilan have a very close brother-sister relationship. They bond over pranking their sister, and pranking is their favorite thing to do together. (See: Dilan and Dawn) Dahlia Lyn (Mother) Dahlia is very overprotective of all her kids, even though Dawn thinks Destiny is Dahlia's favorite. Dahlia cares about her daughter a lot, and even if she doesn't show it as much, Dawn cares about her mother too. [[Danny Lyn|'Danny Lyn']] (Father) Let's face it: Danny is afraid of Dawn. The reason Danny won't bond with her daughter over their love of basketball is because Danny is afraid of losing to her. He still loves her, he just doesn't want to do father-daughter activities with her because of her tough, competitive attitude. Friends Shelby McPheerson (Friend) Shelby and Dawn have a small bond over the fact that they are both tomboys, except Dawn is more of a tomboy than Shelby. A lot more. They both love playing basketball and are annoyed by Destiny. They seem to be good friends, and it is though Shelby would include Dawn in the BFF Crew if it weren't for Destiny prohibiting it. (See: Shelby and Dawn) [[Jonah Parker|'Jonah Parker']] (Friend) Jonah and Dawn don't really interact with each other, they just know each other because of Destiny's BFF Crew meetings. They occasionally say "hi" or "hey" to each other, but that's about it. [[Joseph Dawson|'Joseph Dawson']] (Close Friend) Dawn and Joseph have always gotten along, ever since they met on the first BFF Crew meeting. They are close friends, but they try to hide their friendship around Destiny, thinking she would freak out if she found out her friend and her sister were friends. They seem to like each other, and are always there for each other. Except when Destiny's around. Trivia * Dawn is close friends with Joseph * She thinks Destiny is their parents' favorite * Dawn became a tomboy after an incident with boys, and promised to herself she would never like one again Gallery